What if
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: What if Liz had gone back when Hellboy asked her? What if John had a brother to join him? What if something really bad was going to happen? Pay close attention now.
1. Up the airy mountain

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen, we daren't go a-hunting for fear of little men."

Hellboy knew this little poem forwards and back…well maybe not back, but he knew it forward. His father had beat the poem into his skull. And he never forgot it, Abe knew it too. Now Abe, he knew it forwards and back. He had proved this many times to Hellboy. And just because he was bored one Sunday morning, Hellboy had taught it to Liz. About two months before she left again of course.

Hellboy had asked his father once after he had it memorized, why he HAD to memorize it. His father had said, "It is a fine piece of literature, and you never know if you'll need it in the future." Hellboy never bothered to ask again. He would just get the same answer.

Now standing in front of the hospital where Liz was staying, maybe she would know what the poem meant. He looked around and spotted a plastic covered tree to the right of the entrance of the hospital.( to his left though ) He moved behind it quickly and quietly. He heard the front door open and peeked around to see, it was her, she looked so tired and drained of energy. He hated to see her this way. It made him angry that he couldn't do anything. 'Wait…if I can get her back to the B.P.R.D she can get better! Yeah…yeah I have to try at least.'

He held out his arm and rattled the beers he had just snatched up. " I brought beer." Liz smiled a bit and turned in the direction of his voice. She saw his arm and grimaced, " Oh Red, your arm." She spoke worriedly. Hellboy looked over at his left arm, he'd forgotten about his injury. He snapped his arm back down. " You better get that looked at." Liz continued, she didn't like to see how hurt he would get because of his job. She moved closer to see but stopped when he put his arm down.

Hellboy stepped out of his plastic encased hiding spot. He didn't look at her directly. He had been nervous around her for as long as he had known her. At first because he didn't want her to see him. Later on because he had fallen head-over-heels for her, and acted like a kid with a crush. And he was in now way a kid. " I wanted to see ya." he said quietly in his gruff voice. Liz nodded and turned to a bench on the other side of the courtyard. She walked slowly to it, and he of course followed.


	2. Down the rushing glen

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen, we daren't go a-hunting for fear of little men"

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Liz watched Hellboy seat himself next to her on the bench. He was stressed, she could tell. "We miss you down at the Bureau." Hellboy started. "Gets crazier every day, fathers still mad at me." Hellboy went on, he was being COMPLETELY honest. He would try to slip in a lie usually to exaggerate how bad it was to get Liz to come back. Liz gave him a small half-smile. Then he turned and stared at her for a moment. "Come back Liz." He had a note of pleading in his voice. Liz shook her head softly. "Come back." "No, no HB." She couldn't, not when she was trying to get better. Hellboy got aggravated.

"WHY!?" He shouted standing up. Liz jumped at his action. "WHY….YOU ALWAYS SAY NO, BUT YOU NEVER SAY WHY!" He continued. Liz just sat there in shock, she hadn't expected this. "Answer me." Hellboy whispered. His own face was now about two feet from her own. Liz opened and shut her mouth, then she opened it again, " I want to get better. I want to learn to control it." Came her pathetic excuse. Hellboy narrowed his eyes, "Why can't you get better at the Bureau?" He asked. He really wanted to know. Silence met his question. "Liz you may not want to admit it, but ya have a better chance of learning how to control your power at the B.P.R.D." Liz stayed silent. What could she say? Maybe he was right. "Just try one last time Liz. One more time." The pleading tone in his voice was back. "You have to TRY at least. Put your best foot forward." He went on. Liz looked into Hellboy's eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that the reason she had left so many times before…was because she thought if she could control her Pyrokinesis. She could ignore it and have a normal life. Even though she knew she never could. Not after she had met Hellboy and Abe.

Hellboy continued to stare at Liz. They both knew she never really tried. Maybe because she didn't want to be called a freak, maybe because she wanted to get out and act normal. But either way she needed to try. "Liz you always talk about how people could get hurt if you don't control your powers." One more try. "What do you think could happen if you lost control out here?" He didn't want to hurt her….he just wanted her to understand. "At the Bureau you could be safe. And no one could get hurt…well maybe a burn here or there…." The last part was to lighten the depressing mood that had set around them. But it worked, Liz broke a smile and a small laugh. She could try once more. And he was right, what would happen if she DID lose control out here. People could die. She looked up at him, "I'll try one more time." Hellboy smile could have reflected the sun. Hell it could BE the sun for how bright it was. "That's great!" He had done it. And if she couldn't learn to control it….she would come back to this place. 'No way I'll let that happen.' Hellboy thought to him self. Just as the nanny squad showed to.

Myers hopped out of one of the cars, his younger brother Jake right behind him. John sped walked over to where HB and Liz were. Jake walked calmly behind and made it there the same time as his brother. "Jeez Red, you could have at least gotten your arm taken care of before you took off." John scolded. HB rolled his amber eyes at Myers display. Jake stepped in, "Stop telling people what to do." His brother turned to him. "He's older than you bro. I think he can handle himself." Hellboy grinned at him and pointed, "You ARE cooler than your brother." He stated. Anyone who would stand up for his being-able-to-look-after-himself was cool in his book. Jake returned the grin and nodded. HB had said that earlier, both times right in front of his brother. John must have been so jealous, his favorite comic book hero had called his BROTHER cool not him. Jake always thought it was because his brother dressed like a geek. He always had, and Jake didn't think that would change. 'Cause HB had already said JAKE was cooler. Twice now.

\EARLIER/

Jake followed his older brother(by 5 minutes) down a hall, as Professor Broom pointed out objects in glass cases. He wasn't paying much attention. He knew all about these objects. Just because his hair was messy(but still cool), and he wore black semi-tight jeans with a red muscle shirt and studded belt, didn't mean he wasn't smart. Almost everyone he met thought that, but being a top class hacker had its benefits. He had studied the history of all these objects. And he knew when Hitler REALLY died. He'd hacked into the government files a few years back and found out. He wasn't dumb, he was actually smarter than his brother. And his brother was the biggest NERD he knew. But he was looking forward to this new job. He could learn even more about the worlds secrets. Who could pass that up? An idiot is who. And Jake was no fool. His brother wasn't either, but if he could get that damn STICK out of his ass he would know that.

John looked at the Babe Ruth's in his hand. He snapped his head up when he saw the professor walking away. "Your…," John motioned towards the giant safe door, "your not coming?" He asked. Jake finally spoke up, "Jo leave him alone." He started. "Of course he's not coming, he's a _Professor_." He emphasized his last word. "He has other stuff to do. Act like an adult, he hand picked us from tons of others. He did it for a reason." John looked from his little brother to the Professor and nodded, why hadn't HE thought of that? His brother was always trying to make him look stupid. John just nodded and turned back to the safe door. Professor Broom smiled at Jake and turned away to continue what he was doing previously.

Clay eyed the brothers for a moment. Then he nodded to Jake. "Do not speak, the professor had him grounded." Clay spoke as he turned to the safe door and pulled out some kind of key. As he unlocked the door, red strobe light came on.(the ones on the ambulance) Clay turned back to them. "you two met the fish guy right?" John nodded, his eyes going wide, "Yeah that was weird." Clay stared at him. "Yeah" Jake looked at his brother and shook his head looking back at Clay, "I thought he was cool." Clay looked at Jake now and grinned, "Yeah" Clay then turned around and opened the safe door. Jake stepped forward, John stayed back. "Well come on, meet the rest of the family." Clay spoke to John, John's eyes got huge.

"He gets fed six times a day." Clay spoke as he wheeled a cart full of food into the safe room. John and Jake followed him. "He has a thing for cats." Clay went on. It didn't even need to be said, the number of cats was crazy. "You two will be his nanny's, his keepers, and best friends." Clay had stopped wheeling the cart and was looking at them. Jake looked straight ahead, John was looking at the screens. "He never goes out unsupervised." Clay finished, Jake was now staring dead ahead of him. "Who?" John asked, he wasn't paying much attention. He was watching the girl on the many television screens. Jake reached over and shoved his brothers shoulder. John turned to look at him, he hated when his brother did that. Clay held out something across Jake and John took it. It was a HELLBOY comic book.

"I hate those comic books." Said a deep voice from the shadows. Jake continued to stare. "They always get the eyes wrong." John looked from the comic cover to the figure in front of them. It was red and lifting a weight with its left arm. "Hellboy," John whispered, "He's real." Clay nodded, "Yeah…60 years old by our count, but he doesn't age like we do." He stated. Jake continued to stare. "Think reversed dog years…he's barely out of his 20s." A puff of smoke from the shadows. "What's with the hair Clay?" Hellboy asked even though he knew what it was. "Finally got them implants huh?" Clay laughed and brushed his new hair-line with his finger. "It'll fill in." A clank of the weight hitting cement. "Who're the squirts?" "Myers & his brother are your new liaisons." Was the answer. Hellboy took a drag of his cigar and turned away. I don't want 'em." He said puffing out the smoke.

John looked down, Jake snapped out of his daze. He turned and snatched the Babe Ruth bars out of his brothers hand. "OI!" He shouted at Hellboy. HB turned back to them just in time to catch the candy bar that was hurled at him. Jake opened the second one and took a bite. Everyone but the many cats stared at him. As he chewed he pointed the hand that had the candy bar in it at HB. "Now I can understand why you wouldn't want my bro here." He finished chewing and motioned to his brother. "But I'm a cool guy. I know a lot of stuff. I'm good for a resource." He took another bite of the candy bar. John glared at his brother. HE was the older one. HE was supposed to out-shine Jake, not the other way around.

Jake moved to Hellboy's bed and sat down. Hellboy stared at the kid on his bed in disbelief. Who did he think he was? 'Kids got guts.' Was the only thing that crossed his mind. Jake looked around the room then back at HB. "I can be your best friend. I'm not the stuffy type. You can do what you want. More power to ya." HB was starting to like this guy. "But it _is _my job to supervise you. " Jake continued. "So all _I _have to do is follow you around, and make sure you don't get into trouble." Hellboy nodded, they could definitely get along. "_So…_as long as you stay out of trouble, I won't bother you. Unless you wanna talk or something." Jake shrugged at the last part. Yeah HB and Jake could get along just fine. "What's your name kid?" Hellboy noticed ha hadn't gotten it. "Jake" Hellboy nodded , "Not a bad name." Jake took another bite of his candy bar. "I find it likeable." He said with a grin. HB laughed and tore open his own candy bar. Taking a bite he nodded over at John. "You got a first name, Myers?" John stuttered for a moment. "Ahh…um…John." He finally got out. "Mmm…I take it you're the older one then?" Hellboy didn't really have to ask. What older brother was cool? John nodded. HB finally moved out of the shadows. He looked at Clay, "Fathers back?" Clay looked down and nodded. "He's still angry?" Again Clay nodded. "Yu did break out." Hellboy groaned and snatched up today's newspaper.

He was on the front cover again. He turned when Jake spoke up, " Ya know its rude to stare big brother." Hellboy raised a non-existing eyebrow and looked at John. Sure enough…he was staring at HB's filed down horns. A puff of smoke from the cigar. "What ya lookin' at John?" Hellboy asked in a mocking tone. John started to stutter again when alarms went off. The American short-haired cat Jake was petting scampered off.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Hellboy looked at Myers. "They're playin' our song." He looked back at Jake and motioned for him to follow. He turned back to Myers and shoved him out of the way with his stone hand. "Come on guys…let's go fight some monsters. Now Jake was interested. "We get to fight monsters?!" he asked excitedly. HB laughed and nodded. "Awww….Sick nasty! I'm gonna love this job!" Jake shouted. John looked pale and ill. Hellboy looked at Jake for a minute. "I can already tell your cooler than your brother. He said with a grin. Jake nodded still excited. "I like cool people, stick around." He finished and walked down the hallway. Jake practically bouncing along behind. John felt resentment for the first time. 'I shouldn't have brought him here.' He thought, and jogged to catch up. Now very nervous.

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

I would have more but my sister kicked my off, sorry.


	3. we daren't go ahunting

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen, we daren't go a-hunting for fear of little men."

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

John looked up-tight and frightened as usual as he wheeled Hellboy's 4th meal into his room. He looked over at his little brother. He was laying on HB's bed talking to Liz. HB was also on the bed, but he was reading a comic. A superman comic.

John glared at his brother as he set out HB's chili and nachos. His brother always got the best of everything. He was friends with HB and he got to talk to a cute girl. She had just gotten here yesterday too!

Jake was laying on his back on HB's bed, scratching a cat behind its ears as it lay on his stomach. Jake was talking to Liz about a poem called "the fairies". (poem at top) "I love that poem. It's my favorite." Liz was saying. "Yeah, its defiantly my fav too. I found it a few years ago." Jake replied, it was his favorite poem….though he doubted his brother ever heard of it. "Red taught it to me about two months ago." Liz said and looked over at HB. She gently touched his left arm.

"What did Abe say about your arm?" Hellboy looked up from his comic at the question. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Just that that vampire, dog, human thing bit me and it would take about two weeks to heal." What HB didn't say was that the monster had poisoned him. He also didn't mention he could die from it.

****

THE END

But by now the poison had been removed. The only side effect he would have from it being in his system so long….was just slowed reaction time. But that would disappear as his wound healed. He would be sleepier as well, but he was always a late riser. What harm could more sleep do?

Liz seemed satisfied with the news. She got up and walked around the bed to where John was. John felt his heart beat faster as Liz approached. And he was still in shock as she walked by to the food cart. John looked at the bed. HB was now re-grossed with his comic. John looked at his brother.

Jake was staring right back. He had his usual knowing smirk plastered on his face. He had seen his brothers reaction to Liz. The way he stood straight up to his full height as Liz walked by. Maybe he would tell HB that his brother was trying to scam his girl. John would be fired and Jake would make more money. Jake decided he would tell HB later.

Why shouldn't he? John had always been a mamas' boy. That was never going to change, ever. With his pressed suits and fancy clothes. Jake always wore clothes as simple as possible. Like now, he was wearing a blue tank top with his black boxers. What? Its hot today. HB wasn't even wearing a shirt. He had on black boxers too. Liz had on a black tank top with big black shorts. (HB's boxers) And there was John standing in his pressed suit. His _black _pressed suit. Looking **very **out of place.

Jake was no mamas' boy . He was always the one to run around and climb trees. While John stayed by their mother side like a good boy. He made many friends, while John only made two or three. Where John was proper & clean, Jake was breaking rules & messy. Where John studied & played the nerd, Jake partied and got good grades. Where Jake had fun & got girls, John was boring & never got a girl (ever). They were polar opposites. But weren't all brothers that way?

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

HA! u thought that was it huh? like i would leave the story like that? i would HATE myself. Please r&r.


	4. For fear of little men

"Up the airy mountain, down the rushing glen, we daren't go a-hunting for fear of little men."

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Jake woke up to the incredibly annoying sound of HB's horn sawing, trimming whatever you wanted to call it. Jake stood and stretched his achy muscles. He had been in the gym for a long time yesterday. John of course wasn't. 'I have to work on my files.' he had said. Jake knew he was lying. He was watching that video on Liz's file over and over. He had it on a loop. Jake had checked. Besides his brother always made a point of avoiding the gym. He never said why.

After Jake took his shower and got dressed, he went for breakfast. Today he would tell HB what John was doing. His brother was such a perv. And HB wouldn't like that one bit.

Walking into the kitchen Jake found HB and Liz already there. "Yo." Jake greeted them with a smile. They looked over at him. "Morning J." Liz said with a smile of her own. J was her name for him. He didn't mind. That was what everyone called him. "Sleep good?" She asked. "Alright." was the answer. "You?" Liz nodded. "You slept long enough." Said HB with a grin. Jake looked at him with a smirk, "Oh yeah….and you don't?" was his smart respond. HB laughed and motioned for him to come over. "What for breakfast?" Jake asked. "Take your pick." Liz said. On the counter were pamcakes, bagels, bacon, and bread waiting to be toasted. Liz passed him a plate, he thanked her and looked back at the food. He got two pamcakes, half a bagel, and three pieces of bacon. He got a glass of apple juice too. Then John walked in.

John stood there for a few minutes staring at them. He was wearing a white business shirt with black slacks. Again he looked out of place. HB was wearing a black shirt with his usual black leather pants. Jake was wearing tight(but not to tight) black jeans with a purple and black stripped shirt. His hair was still messy, but well washed and dried. Liz had on a dark blue sweater with black jeans. All their feet were bare, while John had on shiny new church shoes. He just didn't fit with them. He was bright and plain, they weren't.

The awkward silence was broken by Jake. "Morning big brother." He said with a smirk that meant, 'I see right through you.' or 'I know what your doing.' It could have been both. But John knew what it meant perfectly well. He nodded to his little brother, "Morning." he stood there for a few more seconds then turned with some muttered excuse about 'work to do.' And he left as quickly as he could without anyone noticing he was rushing. Jake did of course. He turned back to HB and Liz. Now was the time for John to leave. To go back to their mother.

**\LATER/**

Liz stormed into professor Brooms library. Professor Trevor Broom looked up from his reading. Abe watched her with surprise. Even though you couldn't see it. Liz never acted like this. Well…..only when she was REALLY pissed. She stomped up to the professors desk. "That John Myers HAS to go!" She said loudly, but not loud enough to be called yelling. Broom looked confused, "What's the problem?" He asked. What could be so wrong that Liz would get this worked up. "I'll show you!" She said angrily and stalked back out. Broom looked at Abe. "Come on, lets go see this problem of hers." Abe slipped out of his tank and followed. He was still confused.

Liz had led them to agent Myers, John's office. The door was open. HB and Jake were standing close to the desk in the middle of the room. HB look like he would kill someone, Jake looked tense and angry. He didn't know his brother went this far. No wonder he never got a girl. Liz walked to Johns computer and motioned for the professor and Abe to look.

On the screen Liz's profile video was playing. "Its on a loop." Jake spoke up. "Yeah and look at this." HB said and moved to the back of the desk. He pulled up a large piece of cardboard. It was almost totally covered with pictures of Liz. If anyone else was in one their face was scratched off. "I didn't know you had talked to him." Abe said to Liz. Liz shook her head and spread her arms a bit, "I only talked to him about three times. And all three times were about Red." She motioned to Hellboy. "Look at this. I didn't even know about this." Jake said, and paused the video. He put it down and there was the wallpaper on the screen. Liz sitting on a bench it a park. It was spring, he must have gotten it from snooping around.

Professor Broom was very surprised. He would have to do more background on new agents from now on. He looked at Liz who looked deeply disturbed. "I can promise you he _will _be leaving. I did not know of this." He said. "You would never know from looking at him." Abe finally spoke. HB looked at him with a skeptical look. "_You _should have known." Abe looked at him. "I've never had a reason to be so nosey. I will check new agents from now on incase the professor misses something." He said. There was silence for a moment where HB put down the piece of cardboard. Then…."What are you doing?" John was here.

Everyone in the office looked to the doorway. Sure enough, there was John looking surprised and confused. HB looked at him and saw fear as well. "You little freak!" He shouted and rushed at him. John tried to turn and run but….to late, HB's stone hand wrapped around his upper left arm. HB drew him back and flung him on the ground. John had already figured out what was going on. They had found out. Jake, Liz , Abe, professor Broom, and HB moved around him. He was in trouble. Liz spoke first.

"Where do you get off?" She spoke in a loud voice. "_I don't even know you_!" Now she was shouting. "_We only talked three times, and each time was about HB_! _I don't even consider you a friend_!" She went on. Jake looked at her. "Am I your friend?" He asked. She looked back at him. "Of course you are. I've seen your room and your office." She said . "You don't have any weird obsessions….well you do have your video games but that's normal." She said and looked back down at John. HB spoke next.

"I knew there was something not right about you." He said with disgust in his voice. "It's a wonder you don't have any friends. "Who would want to be around a freak like you. I know I'm weird….but you are just…._out there_." He finished. Professor Broom watched him with disappointment in his eyes. "I thought you had potential." He said sadly. "Looks like I was wrong." He went on. "You will clear out all your belongings, give back whatever you were given or have taken, and you will leave this place immediately and never come back." His voice firm and commanding. This would not stand with him, ever.

John nodded and got up from the floor. Everyone else left the office. Everyone but Jake. John looked at him questioningly. "Why would you do something like this? Is this why you never got a girl? Why you were always to busy to play with me and my friends?" Jakes face was stone as he spoke. His older brother(by five minutes) had taken this to far. Liz was right. John didn't know her at all. He had no idea who she was. Jake had lots of time to learn. "You know what? Forget it, I'll just tell ma about it. Shell sort you out." Jake finished and turned. When he was half-way out of the doorway he turned back. "The Professor is right. Don't ever come back to this place. HB could do you some serious damage." He said, his face was still stone. "Far worse than a bruise on your arm." Jake finished. John tried to say something, but Jake held up his hand. The silver beads wrapped around hi wrist rattled. "Save it for ma. I don't need to hear you pathetic excuse." He put his hand down and walked out. He would find his new friends for right now, he needed to talk to them about this. 'God…..he needs help.'

****

\HB's room/

Liz paced back and forth in front of Hellboy's bed. HB stared and started counting her steps. '….7, 8, 9, 10, 11...1, 2.…' He snaps out of it when Liz turns to him, her expression….._pissed off. _"I don't believe this." She started, "That guy is SICK….I don't believe this." She couldn't find words to say how mad and disgusted she was, what that Myers guy did was just way to wrong. HB stood up and went to her, he gripped her right shoulder with his normal hand. "Hey…if Pop had known do really think he would have let him in here?" His voice and outward mood seemed calm, but on the inside he wanted nothing more than to tear that boy scout clean in half. "Hey." A voice from the doorway.

HB and Liz turned to see Jake. He looked uncomfortable. HB motioned him in with his stone hand. His feet scuffed a bit as he walked to them. There was silence for a minute or two, then Liz spoke up, "I'm sorry….well not really….but I hope they fire your brother." Jake nodded in agreement. 'He'll be made fun of when he gets back there.' He thought. "He's leaving _now right_?" He wanted him gone as soon as possible. Jake nodded again and decided now was the time to talk. "Look I'm really sorry about this." He kept his head to the floor as he spoke. "I knew about the video…but everything else…I had no idea." He looked up at them. "I really am sorry about his behavior. I'm going to call our mother and she'll _defiantly _straighten him out."He finished with confidence in his voice. Suddenly bright red lights started flashing, and a siren went off. Clay ran into the room, he was sweating. Gross.

"There's….something….at the…library….downtown." He gasped out. HB looked at Liz, "You gonna stay here for this one kiddo?" Liz nodded. Nodding himself, HB grabbed his coat and started down the hallway. "Come on Jake, this should take our mind off things!" He yelled back. Jake looked at Liz, "You gonna be ok?" He asked quickly, he had to hurry up. Again Liz nodded, "I don't think they'll let your brother near me." Jake nodded and took off like a shot after HB. He needed his mind to be taken off things. Even if it was only for a little while.

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Twist comin' up ahead. Try to stick with it. They WILL fight a monster. I need ideas people. Otherwise this won't get written. I need yur help folks. Read & review please.


	5. OH NO!

From now on I won't be using that poem I did before. It'll be mentioned but not used at the top anymore.

Thanx. Please read & review.

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Hellboy and Jake walked into the lobby of the Library. Clay wasn't there but twelve other agents were. Jake noticed a few of them. Trent, Luke, Michel, and Ron, they were the only other agents he had met since he arrived at the Bureau.

Hellboy walked past them to his gun case. Abe moved forward and un-gloved his right hand, and placed it on the door. "So brother blue," Hellboy started as he loaded 'the Samaritan'. "what are we dealing with now?" He finished and turned to Abe.

Abe took his hand off the door confused, and tried again to find what was inside. "Well?" Hellboy questioned. Abe removed his hand from the door again. He turned to the others in the lobby. "I don't know." Hellboy gaped at him. "All I _can _tell you is that whatever it is, is powerful and about your height. That's all I can get." Hellboy let out a large sigh.

He turned to Jake who hade his own gun ready. Hellboy looked at it. "Hey…you don't have a girly gun like your brother does." Jake nodded with a smirk. His brother didn't like guns that made to much noise. Jake however like guns that were large and made a lot of noise. They were so much more fun. Hellboy grinned at him then motioned for Trent and Ron to open the doors.

Jake didn't like the sound the doors made opening or closing. The loud 'SKREEEEE' it made as Trent and Ron snapped it shut made Jake nervous. Hellboy, as if he knew what Jake was feeling tried to be of a little comfort, "Keep cool Jake. Nothing bad is gonna happen as long as you stay calm." Jake took a deep breath and put his passive face on. He just had to stay calm. And he did as they started their search until….

"Hey there." Said a cold amused voice. Neither Hellboy or Jake could tell where it came from. It surrounded the entire place. It seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere at the same time. "What brings you here?" It continued. Hellboy sneered, "That's our line. Who the _hell _are _you_?"

THUD

Whatever it was landed in front of them. It stood to its full height. Hellboy being 6/4, whatever it was stood at about 6/1. It looked almost like a normal man just taller. Its hair stuck out in places, there was something on its head, and it appeared to be wearing clothes similar to Hellboy. It moved into a spot of light. It was…

"Hellboy?" Jake asked confused. It looked almost exactly like Hellboy, with only a few major differences. His skin was a shiny metallic black, he had stumps like Hellboy, instead of the stone right hand he had a stone left hand, and finally…instead of yellow eyes…he had cold silver ones with a darker silver at the pupil. He was smaller and wore a leather jacket and loose black jeans. (And he has more hair)

"No," The man said in the same cold yet amused voice. "Ryo." Hellboy scoffed. "Ryo? Isn't that a Japanese girl name?" Jake stood looking from one to the other. Ryo shook his head. "The people who found me gave me that name. It can be male or female. Either way it means 'Demon'." He explained calmly. Hellboy looked confused. "You accept that you're a demon huh?" Ryo smirked. "We are demons. It's just a coincidence that I was found in Japan. They call it like they see it there." He finished.

"So?" Hellboy started as he tightened his grip on 'the Samaritan'. "Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" "Good question." Jake finally spoke up. Ryo looked between them and settled his eyes back on Hellboy. "I'm not either." Hellboy gave a blank stare. "What? How can you not be either?" Jake said loudly. Ryo shrugged. "I'm just not. Your pathetic fights and wars mean little to nothing to me." "Little to nothing!?" Hellboy shouted. "How can you _just not _care?" Ryo shrugged again. "I guess you could technically call me a good guy." he looked thoughtful. Jake narrowed his eyes. "Technically?" He asked.

Ryo looked to Jake now. "I offer advice here and there when needed." Ryo looked back at Hellboy, "Be seeing you." He stepped back into shadow and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Jake steeped forward past Hellboy who looked confused. "Wait a second!" He called. "What?" Ryo's voice called. It had lost its coldness, but it wasn't friendly.

"Where's our advice?" Jake asked. Hellboy snapped his head to Jake then to the ceiling, he stepped forward also. "Yeah! You said you were gonna give some so where is it?" He yelled. A sigh from everywhere, "Alright I suppose I can do that." Ryo started, "Hellboy, a new enemy will try to get an agent who was recently humiliated on his side. Watch out for him." He finished.

Jake started to turn to Hellboy, stopped…and fully turned to him. "Is he gone?" Hellboy glanced at him and nodded. "What did he mean?" Jake asked. Hellboy sighed and started to walk back to the lobby. "I don't know, but if it has to do with any kind of new enemy it can't be good." Jake followed him thinking hard…wait a minute….Jake's eyes went wide as he stopped walking.

Hellboy reached the doors and turned to say something to Jake. He noticed the look on Jake's face. "What's up kid?" He questioned. Jake looked up at him. "An agent who was recently humiliated." he said quietly. Hellboy looked confused. Then it sunk in. His eyes mirrored Jake's as he flung the lobby doors open, and charged past everyone there. Abe was confused until he caught the thoughts' going through their heads. He quickly followed them to the garbage truck.

As Hellboy signaled the truck to start moving Jake prayed they were wrong. 'He wouldn't.' Was the only thought going through his head. Jake, Hellboy, and Abe grabbed on to something as the truck lurched forward. Abe looked from Hellboy to Jake. "You don't think he would really do something like do you?" He asked quietly. Hellboy shrugged. He had no idea what would happen. He just hoped they could make it in time. Jake shook his head, "I don't know. But if he does…we'll have to stop him somehow."

Jake suddenly felt bad. 'He could never handle it.' He could only believe he was right.

__

**Bureau**

John thought about all that had happened in the past week. He settled on three things. One: He officially hated his brother for what he had done. John had never felt like such an idiot. In a way he understood though, he never had a chance with Liz in the first place. Two: He hated his job. If he didn't work in the FBI this would never have happened. He wouldn't feel this way, and he would still have most of his pride. He would quit as soon as he got back. Three: He would get them back for make him look a fool. He would get them back someway somehow. And he would do it as soon as he got the chance.

"John." A cold deep voice called to him. He jumped up at whipped his head from side-to-side trying to locate its source. "Who's there?" He called. "Someone who can give you everything you want." The voice went on. "What's that?" John asked, how could it know what he wanted? The voice chuckled at him. "You want power to get back at them. The ones who made you feel like you were an idiot and a fool." The voice boomed. John looked down at the ground. He couldn't see his feet in the darkness. He couldn't see anything physical. All he saw was the power he wanted.

He _did_ want power. More than anyone else. He wanted to get them back, he wanted to get anyone whoever thought he was weak, whoever thought he was stupid, whoever thought he wasn't good enough to be anything back. He wanted power, and he wanted it now. He looked up as if the source of the voice was in front of him. "How do I get this power?" He asked with confidence. The voice laughed out loud.

Suddenly the room burst into light and John was shocked with intense pain. He felt himself changing. After what seemed like hours of intense pain it finally stopped and John stood. He looked in the nearest mirror and almost screamed. He had grown a large pair of red leathery wings, a 4 inch horn had grown on the right upper side of his forehead, he was bulkier with much more muscle. He looked down at his…hooves? He looked at his hands. They were the same except for now, he had sharp black nails. He looked back into the mirror and saw that the iris of his eyes was now glowing red. John smiled a sadistic grin, oh look…fangs.

John laughed, he had power. Amazing wonderful power. He would use it to its full extent. He turned to the door as he heard thundering feet charging down the hallway. He wouldn't face them yet, not yet but very soon. He would destroy that 'Hellboy' and everything he stood for. A bright circle of light suddenly appeared in the wall next to him. He looked back at the door and walked through. 'Soon.' John thought happily as he heard Hellboy smash his door in. Soon.


	6. Smexy!

A little sexu-AL in this chapter. Happy ending to it. ENJOY!

HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY

Hellboy smashed John Myers' door in and cursed when he found it empty. He walked in with Jake and Abe behind. Jake saw a half packed suitcase on the bed. John was obviously a few minutes from leaving.

"Damn." Hellboy whispered as he turned and looked to Abe and Jake. He shrugged in a helpless manner. Abe sighed and shook his head. He turned and walked slowly back to the library. 'How tragic.' He thinks.

Jake opened his mouth to say something….anything at all, but closed it again. What could he possibly say? His brother had gone to the dark side. (I hate Star Wars, but I had to do that) There was nothing he could say, so he just looked at Hellboy.

Hellboy caught his eye and nodded. He could almost understand where Jake was coming from. He would be where Jake was now if it had been Abe instead. Though he knew Abe would never do anything so foolish.

Hellboy walked over to Jake and patted his left shoulder with his normal hand. "I think it'll be best if we talk about this tomorrow." Hellboy spoke quietly to him, but neither looked at the other. "Get some sleep kid." Jake nodded, "Yeah…thanks." Hellboy nodded and walked out of the room just as slow as Abe had.

Jake looked around the room once more before shaking his head and walking out as well. 'Idiot' was the only though ringing through his head. He didn't know his brother could be so stupid. If John had just come and talked to him…to somebody…this could have been avoided. He shook his head again as he continued to his room.

Hellboy found his safe door open when he entered the hallway. No agents stood in the hall. He stopped halfway to his room when a thought struck him. He would have to talk to his father about this. He shook his head when he realized Abe was probably doing that now. Even if he wasn't…it could wait till tomorrow.

Hellboy stopped when he saw Liz sitting on his bed reading. Several of his cats lay around or on her, purring very loudly. He smiled widely, the days earlier events forgotten as he watched her silently.

Liz, feeling someone's eyes on her, looked up to the door. Seeing Hellboy standing there smiling at her she couldn't help smiling back. "What?" She asked with small laugh in her voice. Hellboy shook his head, "Nothing. It's just…you look really cute sitting there like that." He walked slowly into his room and dropped his coat onto one of his many television sets.

Liz continued to smile as he sat on the edge of the truck bed. "Do I?" She asked as she closed the book she had been reading, and placed it on a nearby TV set. She turned back to see him nod silently with that warm smile still on his face. She grinned and slid out from the covers. She slinked toward him on her hands and knees.

Hellboys' breathing increased as he watched Liz crawl to him with excitement. His tail swung happily over the side of the bed. Liz on her part was surprised at herself. She had grown up with him. But the last few years had been different . She got that funny feeling in her belly when he was around.

And she knew exactly what it was. She knew that she wanted to act on it. She also knew HB felt the same way, but she wanted to start slow. With a side of teasing.

Liz placed her hands on Hellboys' broad shoulders. Hazel eyes met golden. "Sleep." Liz said simply. "Together?" Hellboy tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. He failed…very badly. Her smile widened as she nodded. She unzipped his vest and removed it from his shoulders.

It hit the ground silently.

She then removed his belt.

He took it and placed it on the floor.

She watched as he removed his boots. She was surprised when she saw normal feet. He saw her expression. "I read up on my file. I get this from my mother apparently." He explained looking at his feet. "I'm happy that I have something that makes me more human." He said quietly still looking to his feet.

She gently took his face in her hands and raised his head. Their eyes met again. "You're the most human person I've ever met. There's not one thing I would change about you." She spoke quietly to him, and all he could do was stare. His eyes suddenly felt itchy. He blinked to try to keep his tears back.

His father had something very similar. But that was his father, hearing them from the woman he loved was different. It made his heart burst with joy. He tried to say something but couldn't find any words. Liz smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Stand up." he did as he was told. She unzipped his leather pants. (he hated buttons) He stepped out of them when they hit the ground. He stood before her in his boxers. She continued to smile as she took his right hand and pulled him onto the bed. He crouched on his knees on the edge. Liz turned and crawled back to the headboard showing him her firm backside. His eyes went wide at the sight.

She turned back to him laying on the left side on the bed. Arms behind her head, she motioned to the space beside her with a small jerk of her head. He crawled to her being careful of his stone hand. The tip of his tail twitching with excitement. He knew nothing was going to happen, but all the same…this was still a big step.

He laid down on his back and Liz moved forward placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Liz looked down when she felt something brush against her legs. She had expected to see a cat, but she saw Reds' tail stroking her leg gently. She grinned and looked up at him.

"I heard a lot of noise earlier, " she started, "What happened?" His expression turned solemn. "I think it's best if we talk about it tomorrow." Liz sat up on her elbow. She reached across to his right arm and started to follow the markings with her index. "That bad huh?" He nodded, his eyes starting to close from Liz' warmth.

She laid her head back down on his chest. Her head now placed to the center. Her hands rested on his shoulders. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Everything was silent except the occasional sounds from the cats.

Liz' head suddenly snapped up and she looked at HB. She narrowed her eyes at his supposedly sleeping face. "Red?" She called quietly with a dangerous tone. He grinned widely with his eyes still sealed shut. "Yeeeessss?" He asked, trying to sound sneaky (like a snake). "Get your hand off my ass." She said, while grabbing the said appendage and moving to the curve of her lower back. "But it was comfy there." He whined with his eyes till closed. Liz rolled her eyes and placed her head back on his chest.

Hellboy re-opened his eyes when he heard Liz' breathing slow down and become even. She was finally asleep. His grin returned as he moved his hand back to where it was. He gave a soft squeeze and took a deep breath when Liz let out a soft moan. He wondered if she would notice in the morning.

He looked to one of the TV sets playing the news. The only TV playing at all currently. '11:48' He thought, and closed his eyes for a night of decent sleep.

****

Morning

Liz groaned as she sat up and stretched. She smiled when she felt HBs' tail still stroking her legs. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up to his face to find him looking back. She gave a sleepy smile. He returned it.

Liz was suddenly wide awake when she felt a soft squeeze, "Red." She said, removing his hand from her rear. He moved it back. "I like this spot." He said firmly. She looked in his eyes. They told him he would place his hand back to the same spot no matter what.

She rolled her eyes and decided to be a bit of a tease. She pressed her hands firmly on his chest, and slid her left leg across him till she was sitting on her knees. One on either side of his waist. His hand was now on her hip. Hellboys' eyes were wide and his breath was quick. God he loved this woman. Liz slid her hands down to his abdomen and leaned forward.

When she was around HB she always felt like she could be the woman she wanted to be. She didn't know that Hellboy would love her either way. Shy or outgoing, it wouldn't matter to him. He would love her either way.

Liz continued to lean into him. Hellboy made no movements, though his eyes clearly said he wanted to. And just when their lips were about to meet…Liz pulled back and swung her other leg across him. "My training starts in a few hours." She stated as she scooted to the edge of the truck. "How do you think I would look with short hair?" She questioned looking back to him.

Hellboy blinked several times before recovering from the heated contact. He shook his head to remove the 'over heated' thoughts from his head. He looked over at her. "Short hair you asked?" Liz nodded. He sat up looking thoughtful. "I think you'd look beautiful either way Liz." He said honestly. Liz blushed and smiled, stood and walked to the bathroom.

Hellboy took a deep shuddering breath before getting out of the bed as well. Careful of his cats he made his way to the only television set that played the news. By Liz' request earlier of an agent. The weather was on.

Liz came back out of the bathroom feeling so much more fresh. Being surrounded by shedding cats didn't make one feel very clean. She adjusted her loose Levi jeans and straightened HBs' large black shirt. She looked up to find the large red ape watching the news.

"What's the weather going to be like today?" Hellboy didn't take his eyes off the screen as he responded, " A little cloudy with a chance of rain tonight." He spoke in a girly voice, trying to copy the female weather reporter. Liz gave a short giggle as he continued. "You think they could make it sound more natural." He scoffed and finally turned to look at Liz.

"Wow." He knew they were simple clothes but…they still made her look amazing. She walked up to him slowly. "Who's jeans are those?" Looking at the piece of clothing. "Jake let me have them. He got them a few days before he turned 16." She explained. "And now that he's 23 they don't fit anymore. He said they were my first present. He's taking me for my haircut later." She finished looking down at her clothing then back to HB.

"Hey that reminds me," he said as he turned to grab his pants, "What do you want for your birthday?" Liz walked up to him completely. "Would you get me whatever I wanted?" She asked happily. Hellboy opened his mouth, looked to his left then back to her. He offered a wide open mouth smile. "If I can get my hands on it," he motioned to himself, "consider it yours." He held his arms out beside him. Liz smiled and latched herself to him.

It would be Liz' 22nd birthday tomorrow. Hellboy wanted to do something special for her. It depended on what she wanted though. "So…you gotta tell me what you want." He asked as Liz pulled back to look up at him. "A new camera."

He looked confused. "That's all you want?" Liz shook her head. "I want a new digital camera." She confirmed. "One that takes pictures in black-n-white or colored. And can record little snippets of things." He raised both non-existing eyebrows. (they exist but…ya know…there's no hair) "Little snippets of things?" She nodded, "Yeah…like you getting your gun stuck in the holster." His shoulders dropped. "Your never gonna forget that are ya?" She shook her head. "To funny to forget." "It happened one time…one." She giggled at him. He shook his head.

After he pulled on his pants and put on his belt, he started looking for his favorite shirt. "What are you looking for?" Liz asked from the bed as she watched him search. "My favorite shirt." he answered looking around his weights.

Liz straightened her back and adjusted herself so a leg was on either side of her. "You mean this one?" He turned to her and gaped. The shirt was large on her but…damn did it look good. The collar was almost past her shoulders. A good placed tug and it would fall. The sleeves were so long she would have to roll them up several times for her hands to be visible. The whole thing could have been considered a dress or nightshirt on her.

She smiled widely and blushed when she realized he was staring. "Red?" She called. He gave a small grunt. "Red?" The monkey in question gave a start and shuffled uncomfortably where he stood. "Uhh…yeah?" She continued to smile. "Is this the shirt?" He nodded silently.

"Hey." HB and Liz looked to the safe door. Jake had popped in to grab Hellboy. "Red you wanna shoot some rounds before we have to file the report for last night?" He they wouldn't talk much when they got there. But Jake needed a friend right now. Not to talk to…just to…be there for him.

Hellboy nodded rapidly while walking over to him. "Oh god yes." He had to clear his head. Bad thoughts…bad! Liz got up from the bed and walked to the top of the three steps. "Wait…what about my camera?" She asked expectantly.

He looked back to her. 'Oh dear god.' She looked so…innocent and adorable standing there. He had never seen her look so…she was just…he couldn't describe it. Standing there with her hands behind her back, and her head cocked gently to the side with that smile on her face. She looked cute in the oversized wardrobe. She looked amazing because her hair was still damp and framed her face perfectly. She looked beautiful, cute, and amazing he decided…just because she was Liz.

He recovered from his daze quickly and slapped a charming grin on his face. He bowed to her. "Consider it yours…mad-am." He put on a French accent for her amusement. And she laughed as he slunk out of the room as a butler would. (his back to the doorway) Jake turned to her with a smirk. "What?" She asked when she caught his gaze. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He walked out and Liz thought she heard him mutter something about love being a good thing. She wanted to ask but…she wanted to eat first. She left the room for HBs' personal kitchen.

Jake did a 'double-take' at HB. "Where's your shirt Red?" He asked as they started the walk down several stairwells. Hellboy glanced at him and heaved a sigh. "Liz is wearing it." Jake looked confused. "You have other shirts ya know." Hellboy gave him a surprised look. "Really? Ya know I hadn't realized that." The sarcasm was clear. "Anything else you wanna clue me in on doc-obvious?" Jake shook his head and chuckled as they walked onto the shooting range.

Liz walked into the library with a steaming cup of coffee. She saw Professor Broom sitting behind his desk looking thoughtful and disappointed. Abe was standing beside him. Liz almost thought to walk back out the mood was so gloom. But she decided she wanted to know why.

"Why all the gloom?" Broom and Abe looked up to find Liz walking up to the desk. "Ah…Elizabeth…has my son told you of the horrible news?" Broom asked with a sigh. Liz looked confused and turned her eyes to Abe. "What horrible news?"

Hellboy and Jake walked into the library for a meeting. Looking around Hellboy saw his father behind his desk, Abe and Liz standing on either side of him. Manning was standing in front of the fireplace. Clay, Trent, Ron, and Mitch were gathered near the door. Hellboy looked at Jake. They both knew what this was about.

****

1 hour later

"I don't believe this!" Liz said as she and HB walked into his room. The meeting had just gotten out 4 minutes ago. It had basically been about what Ryo had said, and why John had done what he had. Jake had left early due to major anger problems.

"Couldn't he have just talked to somebody?" Hellboy gave a shrug when she turned to him. He walked up and sat on his bed. It groaned in protest. "Bad team or not," he sighed, "Jake will be the one to deal with him. Myers _is_ his brother." Liz came up to stand in front of him. "Are you going to be there for Jake if he needs you?"

Hellboy looked up at her. He nodded, "If he needs me, then I will be there." Jake had been the only person he had become best friends with in less than a month. What had done it, he believed, was when he had talked to Jake about Liz. He hadn't offered advise like Abe or his father had. No…Jakes' response was, "Go for it monkey man! If she doesn't feel the same way…she's missing out right?" He had agreed and they laughed for a long time after.

Liz smiled softly at him. For a 'tough guy'…he could sure be a big softie. And looking at him sitting there rigidly. She noticed for the first time how tense he was. Deciding to try and help, Liz crawled onto the bed and got behind him. She rolled up the large sleeves and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Hellboy was really confused. He tried to turn and see what she was doing, but her hands held him forward. "What're you doing?" He asked curiously. He "ohh"-ed in approval when her hands started to gently but firmly massage his shoulders and neck.

"Your to up-tight." "Am I?" He was practically purring with happiness. "Ah-huh. Any tenser and I think your shoulders may snap." She confirmed. "Well guess I should get tense more often." Li leaned in so her lips brushed against his ear. "Why's that?" She whispered. He shuddered when she blew gently on his ear.

"Free, amazing, fantastic massages? Who would pass that up?" He tried to keep the lust out of his voice. He failed. Liz grinned and decided to change the subject. For now anyway. "So are you the one who did that bullet thing to Manning's poster face?" He stiffened. "What poster?" Liz stopped her massage. "The one going around the Bureau. I think Manning is looking for who did it right now."

Hellboy stood up and turned to her. She dropped her hands to her lap. "He doesn't know who did it?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head. "Okay as long as we don't say anything he may not no it was me." he said hurriedly.

Liz smiled widely and leaned up placing her hands on his chest. She felt his heartbeat quicken under her hands. "I…am in love…with a doofy, softie, oversized monkey." She said truthfully. Hellboys' eyes went wide. "Liz you…" he couldn't finish. She nodded with that warm smile still in place.

"I did and I do." She stated. Hellboy had never smiled so much in his life. He felt like Barbie or Ken-doll. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed when their lips met, then pulled away. "What's wrong?" Hellboy asked quietly. Liz pressed gently on his chest. "You have to say it to me now." he raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't be more obvious." Liz pouted. "I know that. But it would mean more to actually say it." "Actions speak louder than words." He defended. "Say it." She said firmly and impatiently.

He sighed heavily. "Elizabeth Sherman." he started. "I"…"love"…"you." A kiss between each word. "Thank you." She said and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He, in turn, gripped her to him tightly with his human arm around her waist. One thought passed through their minds.

****

'God I love this man.'

'God I love this woman.'


	7. This, That and HIM

'A new name. I need a new name.'

John sat alone in darkness. He didn't know where he was.

He didn't really care. He was thinking to hard.

'What would I call myself? What would it mean?'

'_What are you thinking little half-man_?'

A voice whispered in his ear.

"Shut up! Let me think!"

An annoyed growl sounded.

'_Leave your name alone. There's no time for little things like that_.'

"What do you mean?"

'_I want that _Hellboy, _gone. Get rid of him_.'

"I don't take orders from you! I'll do it on my own time!"

Another growl.

"I'm leaving."

A bright flash of blue light, and John was gone.

'_Insolent little half-man._'

****

_BPRD_

Hellboy sat on his bed thinking hard.

He held a silver choker with a cross.

He hoped Liz would like it, he made Jake go get it.

They were walking up from the shooting range when he asked.

__

**Flash**

_"Hey Jake?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Can you do me a big favor?"_

_"Sure. What do ya need?"_

_"I want to get a present for Liz, but that's kinda hard to since I can't go outside."_

_"What is it you want to get for her?"_

_"A new camera."_

_"Digital?"_

_"Yep."_

_"No problem. I'll stop after I take Liz for her haircut and pick it up."_

_"And…."_

_Jake looked at him._

_"What else?"_

_Hellboy looked a bit embarrassed._

_"I want to get her a necklace. A really nice one."_

_"Do you know which kind of necklace you want?"_

_"Yep."_

_He pulled a small piece of paper from his back pocket._

_"I want this one."_

_Jake took the paper from him._

_"Nice. I'll pick it up later for ya."_

_HB grinned widely._

_"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."_

_Jake laughed and nodded._

**Back**

Jake had dropped it off to him this morning.

Liz had come back later that night with shorter hair.

He liked it a lot.

Liz would be here in a few minutes.

She had gone out for breakfast today.

Hellboy huffed and looked to Shadow.

A pure black cat with green eyes.

"What if she doesn't like it?"

Shadow purred and rubbed her head against his human hand.

"You think she will?"

Another purr.

"Who will what?"

Hellboy looked up to his safe door.

And there stood Liz.

Black tank top, black jeans, and black boots.

All black.

He _liked_ that.

He stood and hid the choker behind his back.

"Hey Liz. How are ya?"

Liz looked confused.

"Uh….fine. What's that?"

"What's what?"

Liz walked forward slowly.

"Behind you back Red."

"There's nothing there."

Liz smirked.

"Show me your hand."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Just because."

Liz hummed and….jumped at him.

He fell back on the bed.

Liz fell on top.

The cats had scampered out of the way.

Hellboy was forced to pull his hand from behind himself so the choker wouldn't break.

Liz looked from his face to his hand.

"What's that?"

"Well…it was kinda your birthday present."

"Its my birthday…I want it."

"But…_Liz_…" Hellboy whined.

He had wanted it to be a surprise.

Liz sat up and held out a hand.

"I want it."

Hellboy huffed and held it up.

Liz took it with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh….Red. I love it."

Liz ran her fingers over the smooth metal.

"It's specially made."

Liz looked back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"It won't melt when you…uh…overheat."

Liz returned her gaze to the silver choker.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Liz smiled. "No foolin'?"

Red chuckled. "No foolin'."

HB took it the choker and with little difficulty opened it.

Liz took it back and slid it around her neck.

Latching it…she ran her index over the cold metal.

"Thank you."

"No problem babe."

Liz turned her eyes back to his face.

"Babe?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

Liz rolled her eyes and got up.

"You are such a….argh."

Hellboy sat up.

"You love this….argh!"

Liz walked out.

"I know."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I know!" Liz called as she walked down the hall.

Hellboy looked offended.

"Hey…that's not funny!" He called.

"Yes it is!" Liz turned a corner and was gone.

HB scoffed. "So rude."

He stood back up and walked out.

He stopped in the doorway.

A chill ran down his spine.

He was being watched.

He turned back.

Golden eyes roved over the setting of his room.

There was nothing there.

Nothing visible anyway.

But he knew someone or some_thing_ was watching him.

"Who's there?"

Everything was silent.

So silent…that Hellboy heard rasping breath.

It was coming from his right.

He whipped his head in that direction.

A golden gaze met a ruby gaze.

A figure stepped from the shadows.

Hellboys' eyes went wide.

"…..Myers…" He whispered.

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

How was THAT? Now review or i'll never write another chapter!


	8. Nights and mornings, gone

"Hello _Hellboy_." Myers spoke his name with venom.

"What do you want _Myers_?" Hellboys' voice had just as much.

John grinned and walked out of the shadows.

Hellboys' eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"What the hell did you do to yourself kid?"

"I gave myself power."

"For what?"

They were circling each other.

Hellboy slowly trying to make his way to his guns as discreetly as he could.

"To get back all you idiots who made me look like a fool!"

"You did that to yourself Myers. Its nobodies fault but yours."

He wanted Myers to see his mistake before he took him out.

"Shut up! Its your fault! I would have had a chance with Liz if not for you!"

Almost there.

"You never had a chance kid."

John was getting angrier by the second.

And he let it fuel his actions.

Raising his hands in front of him, he shot a bolt of energy at Hellboy.

HB dodged out of the way and rolled to the side.

He stood and took 'The Samaritan' from its case as he brought himself up.

Three shots rang out.

John grunted in pain as two shots hit home.

One in his arm.

The other had pierced his ribcage and sunk into his lung.

The second shot had also nicked his heart.

John clutched his left arm as he glared at Hellboy.

"Red, what's goin' on!?"

Jake, Liz, and Abe ran in.

"Oh.my.god!" Liz' eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Abe was just as shocked.

"Myers…what have you done to yourself?"

Jake was the one who was shocked the most.

But his shock didn't stop him from reacting on instinct.

He pulled out his gun in less than 2 seconds.

What was standing in front of him was no longer his big brother.

It was a monster.

And he had to kill it.

He shot every single bullet in his gun. (16 at the time)

John dropped to the floor in a bloody heap.

He gasped for breath as he tried to look at his brother.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are!? You pathetic," He was cut off as another shot was heard.

Hellboy stood with 'The Samaritan' pointed at John's head.

He had shot him in the head.

John's dropped completely limp to the floor.

Hellboy and Jake lowered their guns.

John was dead.

****

5 hours later

Jake sat on his bed holding his gun.

He had killed what _had _been, his big brother.

But what bothered him…was that he felt nothing.

Not guilt, or sadness, not even a small bit of depression.

He didn't understand that.

"Hey."

He looked up.

Liz was in the doorway.

She always seemed to pop up when you needed to talk.

"Hey." He whispered.

She walked in and sat beside him.

"How you holding up?"

He shook his head.

"I killed him. My brother."

Liz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. That wasn't Myers. That was some monster he let in through his anger."

"I know, its just…I don't feel anything. That used to be my brother, and I don't feel anything."

"Because you were doing your job."

Jake's head dropped.

"Then I guess he just deserves pity."

Liz rubbed his shoulder.

"I think its best if your alone for now. To think. Hellboy thinks so to."

He nodded.

"Thanks."

She smiled and walked out with a glance back at him.

****

Roof

Hellboy sat on the edge of the building.

It would be dark out very soon.

His room was currently being cleaned of John Myers.

He didn't feel bad about John at all.

But he felt bad about his new friend.

"He doesn't feel bad."

He turned to look at the roof entrance.

Liz was walking toward him.

"He doesn't?"

How could he _not_?

Liz shook her head as she came up beside him.

"I just talked to him. He said he didn't feel anything."

"Ya know that's not a good sign right?"

Liz sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but its better than gilt or pain. He kinda thinks he should pity Myers."

HB wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Pity is good. He let something bad in because of some mistake he made. That deserves pity."

Liz nodded.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that Myers let some monster in through his hate, and that he was doing his job."

"He was doing his job. He did the right thing."

Liz pulled her legs back over the edge of the building and stood.

"So did you."

Hellboy looked back at her.

"You think so?"

She turned back to him and took his hand.

"I know so, now come on."

She gently pulled his hand.

He pulled his legs back over and stood in front of her.

"Where're we goin'?"

"My old room."

They started to walk back to the roof access.

"For _what_?"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Get your head out of the trash."

"What?" He grinned.

"Were going to my room to sleep, they're still cleaning your room."

They started to walk again.

"I think I should get a new room." He said as they walked down the stairs.

"So do I."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

Liz laughed quietly.

They walked to Liz' old room in silence.

They got there in 4 minutes.

Liz moved to the bed as Hellboy turned and looked at the pictures Liz had collected.

"Come to bed its late."

He turned to her.

He pulled off his shoes and walked to the bed.

He offered a smirk.

"You seem awful eager to get me in bed lately."

Liz could tell he was trying to get past what had happened tonight.

She decided to play along for him.

"Shut up. You are such an _ass_. Now get in this bed."

His smirk didn't leave his face.

"_See_? You want me, admit it."

"Fine. Now get down here."

He relented and laid down beside her.

The bed was made for one person so they laid on their sides.

Liz stared into his eyes and shuffled forward.

She kissed him chastely and then placed her head on his chest.

He shifted so his stone hand wouldn't make either of them uncomfortable.

And they just laid there.

To much had happened to fall asleep.

****

Change place

A voice grunted in distaste.

His plans had failed.

There would be no other chances.

'_Damn half-man! He ruined everything with his pathetic revenge attempt. It only got him killed._'

The voice gave a hateful sound and dispersed itself.

****

BPRD

Hellboy grunted as he sat up.

Liz was already at the end of the bed.

"What now?"

She turned back to him.

"I don't know. I think it best to pretend like it never happened."

"After what Myers did?"

She stood and walked around her old bed to him.

"Well…just go with how he acts today. If he acts like it never happened, go with it okay.?"

He nodded slowly.

Liz kissed the top of his head.

"I have training today. I have to go."

"How is your training goin'?"

"Good. I'm really learning how to control it."

After said comment she gave an example by igniting her arm.

She extinguished it and looked back at him.

He smiled. "See? I knew you could do it Liz."

She returned his smile. "Thanks Red."

He nodded.

"Take it easy on Jake. I have to go."

"Yeah. Good luck…with your…training." He called after her.

He sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes.

He was about to get up when Liz walked back in.

He was confused.

"Liz your training," What was she doing?

She pressed a button and the door slid shut.

She walked to him and pushed him down.

"I don't care."

So that's what she was doing.

They came out of the room three hours later.

Liz' hair was a bit messy, but she looked happy.

Hellboy was grinning like an idiot.

Liz straightened her hair and pulled him along.

It was time for some breakfast.

Abe and Jake were already in HBs' private kitchen when they got there.

Abe made a noise that sounded almost like a hidden chuckle.

Jake looked up from his Lucky Charms.

"Morning!" He spoke happily.

He was pretending it never happened.

They would all play along for him.

"Morning." HB and Liz spoke together.


	9. Of dreams and reality

It had been a rough month.

That much was obvious.

What with John Myers death.

And the death of Professor Broom last week.

Hellboy had gone into a state of depression, and locked himself in his new room.

His old one had been closed off, nothing got in and nothing got out. (All the cats have been moved)

Liz walked back and forth in front of the safe door.

Jake and Abe walked down the hall to her.

"He still isn't talking?" Jake asked.

"No. He won't talk to anyone. He won't eat, I hardly think he sleeps. I just don't know what to do."

She finally stopped her pacing and turned to them.

"Jake, could you try to talk to him?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't think he'll listen to me."

"I could try and convince him to open the door." The two looked at Abe.

"That's the best I can do. You two will have to take it from there."

They nodded.

Abe walked forward and placed his hand on the door.

After six minutes of silence Abe pulled his hand away from the door and turned to them.

"He'll open the door, but he wants to talk to Jake."

Liz looked upset at that.

Abe cut her off before she could say anything. "He doesn't want you to see him like he is now."

Liz calmed down a bit.

"Why?"

Abe sighed, "He expects you to understand."

Liz huffed and walked down the hall.

Clearly trying not to burn anything.

Abe gave Jake a meaningful look, (as meaningful as he could) and followed Liz, who had started to rant.

Jake groaned and moved to the door when he heard it open a little.

He slipped his fingers through the small opening and pulled as hard as he could.

He stepped in and pulled the door shut.

He heard a small chuckle and turned.

Hellboy sat on the edge of his new truck bed.

He looked the same as normal just depressed.

"Hey, you don't look as upset as you should be."

Hellboy shrugged. "I'm not that upset."

"Liz said you don't eat." Jake walked up and sat beside him.

"I sneak out at midnight and grab something to eat. Just not very much."

"How can you not be that upset?"

"I'm just not."

Jake shook his head.

"I don't get it."

Hellboy sighed. "I am a little upset, but its not because he's gone."

"Then what is it?"

"Its the fact that he could have told me, and he chose not to."

"Maybe there was a reason for that."

Hellboy gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't care who you are, if your dieing…you tell someone close to you."

Jake shrugged, "Maybe he didn't want you to worry."

"I don't know."

Jake stood up.

"You have to get out of this room HB."

"I know."

He followed Jake's example and stood.

"Let's go."

Liz walked down the hall just as Hellboy and Jake walked out of the safe room.

"Red?"

Hellboy looked at her.

"Hey babe."

He walked up to her.

Liz was quiet for a moment. Until she slapped him in the chest as hard as she could.

Hellboy jerked at the small sting on his bare chest.

"Ouch…what?"

"You jerk! We were worried about you locked up in there!"

Jake walked by. "He wasn't as locked up as you think."

Liz watched him walk away and snapped back to look at an almost guilty Hellboy.

She glowered at him at walked off in a mood.

"Liz? Come on…I'm sorry!" He followed her trying to calm her down.

It was hours later that Hellboy and Liz were laying in his bed.

Liz had calmed down and Hellboy was fresh and showered.

"Why did you lock yourself up if you weren't upset?" Liz asked quietly looking into his eyes.

"Because he didn't tell me he was sick. It makes me upset that pop didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I don't think that's it."

Hellboy shifted to get more comfortable.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think he didn't want you to worry about him and blame yourself."

Hellboy shook his head.

"I kinda already knew something was up. All those trips to the doctor kinda gave it away."

Liz snuggled up to him.

"You didn't you ever talk to him about it?"

Hellboy shrugged.

"I figured if I gave him some space he would come and talk to me."

"That makes sense."

Hellboy smiled.

"Let's get some sleep. I think we got the whole death thing covered for a lifetime."

Liz nodded as she scratched the ear of a cat who had just jumped up on HB's stomach.

__

**Morning**

Hellboy, Liz, Jake, and Abe were all in the library.

They were just talking about random things that came to mind.

Neither Red or Jake were upset about the deaths of their close family members.

John had done himself in. It was his own fault he was dead.

Professor Broom had died in his sleep. It was no ones fault he was gone. There was nothing that could have been done about his illness. He had died a happy man, in his home with his son close.

"So what's the craziest mission you guys have ever been on?" Jake was asking.

Hellboy thought for a moment.

"Oh…that dragon in China. He was about 4 feet tall."

"How was that difficult?"

"He was a strong little bastard. Threw me clear across his cave. That place was _huge_."

Abe nodded. "I found it very amusing. He did almost burn me alive though."

Liz looked between the red and blue men.

"I never heard about this. When did it happen?"

Abe looked up to her. "Around summer last year."

Liz looked at Hellboy. "No way."

"Yes way. I had a big purple bruise on my back for 2 weeks."

Jake grinned. "How did you kill it if it was so strong?"

Hellboy gave a proud smirk.

"Big Baby."

"What the hell is that?"

Hellboy looked at his lady love and stood.

"Come on, I'll show you."

They walked in the direction of the main lobby.

Hellboy led them into an equipment room just 20 feet away from the briefing rooms.

Jake looked around the huge space in awe.

"Dude this place is awesome!" He followed Red to a gun case that was secluded from the rest.

Hellboy opened the case with care.

"_This_…is 'Big Baby'." He stepped out of the way.

Abe stood with Hellboy as Liz and Jake stared at the large gun.

"Holy shit man! This is the _greatest _gun I _ever _saw!" Jake praised.

"Wow. It seems like just your thing Red." Liz said.

Hellboy nodded. "I love this gun."

Liz turned to him. "More than me?"

"No way."

"That's good." Liz walked out with another look at 'Big Baby'.

HB followed after her quickly.

Jake looked at Abe.

"We lock this place up?"

"The door will lock by itself."

"Koolio." (See that sis?)

Abe seemed to be confused but they walked out without a word.

"So you like your new room Red?"

"Yep. I like that it actually has a window."

Hellboy and Liz had just gotten into his new room.

"I think I may get some more cats."

Liz shook her head. "I think you have enough."

Hellboy shrugged and laid down on his bed.

It screamed in protest.

"So we're…"

Liz moved to him and stood between his legs.

"We're what?"

"Ya know," he was embarrassed to actually say it.

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Together?" She asked.

Red nodded.

She sat on his left leg and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think this morning proved that." Her cheeks flushed pink.

Hellboy laughed and kissed her cheek.

She giggled and wound her arms around his neck.

They fell back onto the bed.Dream

Hellboy was standing in a plain white room.

"Where the hell am I?"

"No where special."

He looked to his right.

Ryo was leaning against a wall.

"What do you want?"

Ryo shrugged.

"I heard you old man kicked it."

"Yeah…he did."

"Mm…that must suck. My old man died a few years back."

"Your dad a demon?"

"Nah…I don't know him. My dad from Japan. He was a cool guy."

Hellboy turned to face Ryo fully.

"How did he die?"

"In his sleep."

Hellboy nodded slowly.

"That happens a lot." He said quietly.

Ryo returned the nod.

"Yeah."

"So…is there a reason I'm here?"

He shook his head.

"Not really."

"See ya." Ryo waved.Back

Hellboy snapped awake.

He looked at Liz sleeping beside him.

He looked out the window.

The sun was just coming up.

"That guy is _so _weird."

He stood up to take a shower.


	10. That's all folks!

Guess what this chapter is? My big finale! (no, no fights) Enjoy!

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

Hellboy was sitting on his truck bed categorizing his bullets when Jake and Liz came in.

Jake hopped up the small set of stairs and plopped himself into the chair next to HB's bed.

Liz sat beside Hellboy on the bed.

"Man…I can't believe its been three months already!" Jake said excitedly.

"Yeah man…they flew by." HB agreed.

"Seems to be a good and bad thing." Liz spoke up.

"Maybe." Jake shrugged.

"Hey where's Abe?"

"In the library. Where else?" Jake answered.

Liz placed her head on HB's shoulder.

Jake noticed the beginning of the snuggles and decided to leave.

"I'm gunna go out and get us some food. You two want anything?" Jake stood and jumped back down the steps.

"Some chili!" Hellboy called.

"A garden salad." Obviously Liz.

"Alright. I'll leave you to lovebirds to it." He jogged out of the room.

"Lovebirds. I want some of those." Liz looked at Hellboy.

"But I know your cats will eat them so never mind." Hellboy laughed at that.

"Maybe…maybe not."

Liz stared at him for a moment before nodding, "They would."

Hellboy smiled and wrapped his human arm around her waist.

He pulled Liz to him and laid back on the bed with little care about his bullets.

Liz laughed and pulled herself up onto her left hip.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed her self up.

She then sat on his stomach and leaned in.

She pulled back just as he moved in.

"Liz…don't start this." Hellboy warned.

She laughed quietly and kissed him.

He smiled widely when they pulled out of the kiss.

Liz shook her head and moved back to he previous place in his human arm.

She put her head back on his chest.

"Hmm…," Hellboy tilted his head toward her.

"Hmm, what?" He asked.

"Nothing…its just…could you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't come back when you asked me to?"

Hellboy shook his head and closed his eyes.

Oh boy…**what if**.

**HELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOYHELLBOY**

Our time together has been short but sweet.

Ta for now!


End file.
